


The Spider and the Bird

by lillyanthea



Series: The Spider and The Bird [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, POV, POV First Person, Torture Mentions, a fair bit of fluff, ongoing fic, self-harm mentions, there will be some mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillyanthea/pseuds/lillyanthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are joining the Avengers. Good luck, fucker. As it goes along you will find out more about your past, as well as bond individually with each of the team members, especially a certain red-haired vixen. Btw your superpower is you have wings :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First impressions are Terrifying

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! This is my first fic so I'd really appreciate feedback/comments/whatevs if you're liking it. It's going to be a pretty long fic, and I'm aiming to post updates every tuesday (australia time)
> 
> I'm not a Marvel expert, so I apologise for any errors :)  
> I also don't own these characters, I'm just borrowing them to play with and make them do dirty things ;)

It feels like the blood flowing through your veins is made of ice. Your hands shake and your stomach clenches with nerves. You can faintly hear voices in the next room. Agent Coulson talking to - well, to the Avengers. Preparing them. Explaining to them how S.H.I.E.L.D. found you several months ago. You don’t know how, but they got you out from the terrorist torture cell. They brought you up to a flying ship and while it felt good to be up so high - as opposed to claustrophobic, earthy rooms far below hot deserts - it was restricting. For weeks doctors prodded at you, at your wings. Tests, X-rays, questions, anything and everything. Agent Coulson and Fury watching, always. _"You show so much promise. You would be a great asset to the team..."_ Coulson is explaining that this is a 'trial run' to see if you'll be put up for consideration to join the Avengers as a teammate. You stand in the brightly lit hall of Stark Tower with all of that pressure resting on your shoulders. You suck in a deep breath and run through what Director Fury told you. You’ll be living here with the Avengers for three months; getting used to the team and training with them. After that if it all works out you will officially join the Avengers.

You ruffle your wings, smoothing the feathers out. You want to look good - first impressions and all. The loud pumping of your heart subsides slightly and you hear a voice next door say _"Coulson, we're about as ready as we're ever going to be, yes bring her in-"_ Agent Coulson appears and beckons you in.  
Showtime.

_The new girl walks through the door and honestly Natasha doesn’t know what she expected. She isn’t proud, but the first thing Natasha’s mind comprehends is how lovely the new girls' face is. Open and clear, but her eyes look tense. She's nervous. Fair enough. Natasha takes in the girls' posture - then she notices the wings. They are folded behind her back and she carries them very close to herself, as if she's trying to make them seem smaller. They arc above her head in a pure and soft white, the smooth feathers flowing down to gray and then turning to black at the tips, which brush gently on the ground._

The room is silent. Coulson watches with an impassive mask. He notices how each of the Avengers eyes drag up and down your body, along your wings. Finally, Thor breaks the awed silence, bounding forward with a million watt smile and cry of delight. “Sister!” He booms, and sweeps you up into a hug. Coulson slips you a cool smile over Thor's shoulder at your somewhat flustered expression. “The Son of Coul did not tell us you are a winged being! A thousand happy returns!” After his little introduction, Tony steps forward to offer a smooth handshake. He babbles slightly about the wings, his hands rest and flutter on your arm, never quite touching your wings. Coulson can see the cogs in his scientific mind working overtime with all the experiments and tests about _how do they work and how fast can she fly and ohmygod- wings she actually has wings that is so cool-_ apparently Bruce sees this too because the Doctor gently pushes Tony to the side before he can scare you away. Bruce’s introduction is rather quiet, reserved but you really don't mind. He seems nice, and calming in comparison to Thor and Tony's excitement. You feel your shoulders loosen a little, and find your words coming more freely along with small smiles and little laughs. Steve steps up next, blushing and stammering a bit although he remains perfectly respectful and keeps his eyes firmly on your face, not once gawking at your wings. You smile gratefully at him. Clint gives a nod and quick handshake. That makes sense. You'd read everyone's files at S.H.I.E.L.D. and were very nervous about the two super spies. Natasha steps up and clasps your hand. Her face is composed but there is a curiosity to her eyes. Coulson sighs, makes his goodbyes, tells them all to play nice and leaves them to... bond.


	2. Warm Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First encounters with Dr. Banner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave kudos or a comment if you like it :) - I'm updating every Tuesday (Australia time)

Meeting them was incredible. A whirlwind, yes. Awkward at times and kind of terrifying, yes. Once Coulson had left Mr Stark ushers everyone into a spacious living room with floor to ceiling windows which look out on New York and brings out drinks. You settle down on an unclaimed leather armchair and just... talk. The team has an easy rapport and chatter, and they ask you all sorts of questions; ranging from the harmless "What's your favourite movie?" to the terrifying... "May I ask what life was like before S.H.I.E.L.D?" You look away from Ms Romanoff and her perfectly arched eyebrow, down at your hands as the team exchange glances. "Well... there wasn't really much else." You skim over your life, being held captive for about a year before S.H.I.E.L.D. came and pulled you out of that hell hole. *** Tony told you to pretty much pick any room you wanted- Jarvis would tell you if it was taken.  
“Jarvis?”  
“Oh- He’s my AI- Jarvis! Be polite and say hello!”  
The voice came from all around, and you couldn’t help but jump a bit when the cordial reply came in a cool British accent.  
One by one the others drifted off to do their various super hero-ey things so when Clint ( _Same goes for me- It’s Clint, not Agent_ ) mock salutes and saunters off you pick up your lonely bag and set off down the hall. Apparently there are two apartments on each floor, with their own living spaces- a generous improvement from S.H.I.E.L.D. With some guidance from Jarvis, you find a cozy (compared to some of the others- it’s still ten times the size of your last room) apartment with pale walls and dark wood furniture. You dump the contents of your bag on the bed and pack it away. Clothes-all of your tops have slits up the back for your wings, a S.H.I.E.L.D. issue laptop, phone with no contacts and many games, charger, a few books. Small things you had started to pick up during your stay at the base. Jarvis informs you that you’re sharing a floor with Thor, so that can’t be too bad. You ask him what the others are doing right now and try really hard to not feel guilty or as if you’re spying- Steve (At this stage you’re getting tired of the _Please, call me ...’_ s) is in the kitchen sketching, Bruce down in his lab, Thor and Natasha sparring, Clint... well he was ‘currently in the air vents above the library’ and Tony was in his lab. You take a steadying breath and make your way down there.

You can see through the glass windows into Dr Banner’s lab. He is at a kitchenette making tea, so you figure you aren’t interrupting anything _too_ pressing and knock gently. He turns, gives a small smile and says something to the ceiling, the doors slide open and you step in.  
“Hi... Bruce.”  
“Hello. What brings you down here?”  
“Well, I figured you’d be interested and um...” Take a deep breath. “Do you want to examine my wings? I mean, you’re science-y. I was just wondering. Most people are curious.”  
His eyebrows lift and he pushes up his glasses idly.  
“Well, are you sure? I understand if that would make you uncomfortable but, yes, honestly I’m very interested in them.”  
You give him a smile and force your self to calm down. He won’t hurt you.  
“Ok then.” He nods and gestures to a clear bench. You pull yourself up to sit on it and he moves around, just looking.  
“Tell me if you’re uncomfortable with anything.”  
You nod. He is very gentle when he does touch you, moving the joints very gently, moving a hand over the light feathers. He murmurs and writes some things down, occasionally asks questions about speed, balance etc. Of course he is particularly interested in the join to your back, and he tentatively asks if you would mind lifting your shirt at the back. You don’t mind. You force yourself not to. He pulls the fabric over your wings so that it is still looped around your neck and rides up your stomach a bit. You hear him suck in a breath and you close your eyes.  
“What are all these scars?”  
You know the pattern of them by heart. They criss cross around the base of your wings. big patches of marred flesh, long strokes. There are also burn marks in long strips. All of this is centred around your wings, clustered. You mostly like the look of your wings, but not the scars. You steady yourself and tell him quietly.  
“During my captivity, the terrorists... They thought I was-am a monster. That I’d stolen them from a real angel or something. They... tried to cut them off...”  
Your confession lingers in the air. Bruce breathes deep and replaces your shirt. He comes around to stand in front of you and ducks his head to meet your eyes.  
“You.” He swallows “Are not a monster. Listen to me. You. are. not. a. monster.” You remember the file you read on him. When he says the last part his voice wavers and cracks. It is barely a whisper, but you say it anyway.  
“Neither are you.”  
He huffs out a breath  
“Thank you for trusting me.”  
He walks away and you regain control (mostly) of your face, and you suspect you aren’t the only one in the room composing themselves. When you turn around he offers a glass of warm, sweet-smelling tea and kind eyes.


	3. Cold Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lil bit of Natasha time here. I used google translate for the bits of Russian in here so if it's incorrect please let me know.

The next week has a fledgling feeling to it. You wake, and often spend a while sitting on your gray floor looking out at the city. Occasionally you ask Jarvis questions but mostly he just plays music quietly for you.

You pad down to the kitchen every day at 7:00 to eat. There is variation to who you find there, but mostly Steve has just returned from his run and joins you for a snack. By snack, it is often as much if not more than your breakfast because seriously, he can _eat_. He’s very easy to get along with, always polite and amusing with his general aura of boy-scoutishness, but honestly you’re not sure if he _actually_ likes you. He’s never endingly polite and offers smiles alongside gentle encouragement, but... He does that to everyone. You just hope you aren’t boring him to death.

After breakfast you go down to the gym and work out for a while. The equipment is way better than that of S.H.I.E.L.D. because it has Jarvis controlling most of the settings, as well as simulations, and there are no sleek agents to stare at you. It’s so important that you train and work yourself if you want a place on the team. By no means are you unfit- you spent three months training at S.H.I.E.L.D. with nothing else to do for god’s sake- but you don’t feel confident surrounded by a demi-god, two super-assassins, a super-soldier, a super genius and a man who turns into a super-mad wall of muscle. It kind of intimidates you how many super’s there are. So, you decide, you might as well try to be super too. A super-girl. Super-girl-with-wings. ‘Angel’ is a bit of a stretch.

Most nights everyone eats together, squished around the table when Steve insists, or piled into the lounge room. You’ve gotten used to the presence of other people around you and they’ve gotten used to the occasional brush of feathers. Bruce and Clint are both really good cooks and they make enough food to feed an army let alone seven people. However, there never seems to be much in the way of leftovers. Often after dinner everyone settles in the lounge room for Operation; Break Captain America’s Brain With 70 Years Of Pop Culture as Tony calls it. Tony squishes in between you and Steve on the couch (you shuffle your wings closer so you don’t hit him) and alternates unsubtly between watching the movie and watching Steve watch the movie. Steve is very gracious and pretends not to notice.

You try really hard to make friends/companions/don’t kill me please’s with everyone. After your encounter in the labs with Bruce, you find it relatively easy to chill with him, whether in comfortable silence or generous conversation. Honestly you don’t see the big deal. He’s a perfectly lovely man and it probably makes him feel worse when people act as if he’ll explode. Tony seems to respect this attitude and after he got over his offence at not being present for the _‘-science Bruce, buddy there was wing science. Wingence! Flying science! I can’t believe you didn’t tell me-Jarvis! You traitor-’_ he is easy to become friends with. Clint actually has an awesome sense of humour which involves crude comments muttered that result in a giggle from Tony and you and a blush from Steve, an amused eyebrow raise from Miss Romanoff. Thor is in and out. Often visiting his ‘Sweet Lady Jane’ but he is pretty much a giant golden retriever. In fact, Miss Romanoff is the only one whom you seriously consider punching yourself in the face around. Your brain does not work around her. Period. You can’t say anything without feeling the Assessing Eyebrow of Doom and OhGodPleaseLikeMe. This hasn’t been too much of an issue because for the past few days Miss Romanoff hasn’t been anywhere to be found. Until today.

You’ve given up on sleep coming again. You know if it does it will only bring flashes of memory. Heat, choking and intense pain are not the best, more than once you’ve woken up half in flight, wings lifting and beating your body against the bed, your body’s plea to wake up. It’s terrifying, especially when you wake up screaming and sweating every few hours in a room you don’t quite recognise yet. Thus, at 3:54 am you decide to go to the gym and work yourself until you collapse. It doesn’t seem like such a bad plan at this hour. You fling yourself out of bed and make your way through the tower, half in flight, your use your wings to propel your feet forwards, hot and frustrated. You’re so mad at yourself in your sleep deprived brain. _I can’t even sleep for more than a few hours without screaming myself hoarse. What the hell. Who the fuck is going to want some overtired idiot on the superhero team. SUPER hero. Emphasis on the SUPER. ugh just pull yourself togeth- Woah, hey._  
Miss Romanoff is sitting at the kitchen table in the half light. She looks tired. She’s in her catsuit, her hair hasn’t been brushed and her shoulders are hunched. She stares at her empty hands.  
“Woah, hey yourself.” Her lip twitches when she greets you. You blush. _Fuck_. She doesn’t really look like she’s in the mood for a 4 am chat but you can tell there’s something wrong. After floundering and shuffling your feathers for a few seconds, you move quietly to make some tea, place a cup next to her, sit at the end of the table and try really hard not to fidget. If she wants, you’re here.  
After a while you just can’t help it.  
“Were you on a mission?”  
After a moment she nods. She hasn’t moved the whole time and you’re starting to get a little nervous- your brain is working overtime. Should I ask? No. Maybe? I don’t know. Finally she breaks the silence.  
“Do you speak Russian?”  
 _what?_ “No, sorry.” _why am I apologising?_  
She looks up at you, takes a breath and begins to speak in a hushed tone. She speaks Russian and you have no idea what she’s saying but evidently she wants it that way so you just focus on her. The way her voice slips and catches on consonants, the husky inflection which sounds the slightest bit harsh. Her lips shape and join, sewing together strains of language. The word ‘красная (krasnaya)’ features in what she says- you know this means red. The dull light makes her skin look soft as a rose petal. Pale and cream although lightly smeared with grit and sweat. There are darker patches under her eyes and her eyebrows for once are not perfectly manicured.  
She speaks like she is trying to not wake up anyone in the world, and when she finishes her eyes have dropped to the table again.  
“...Did you just tell me what happened?”  
“Yes.”  
Ok. You figure she doesn’t trust many people, and although you’re curious you won’t try to translate what she’s said. She trusted you enough to tell you. Well, Kind of. It’s progress. She doesn’t look like a very physical person but you place a hand on her arm and stroke your thumb. A few minutes pass and she nods and leaves to get cleaned up, her eyes look more awake and you hope she’s ok. You sit back in your chair and take a sip of your cold tea.

“By the way, немного птица, Natasha is fine.”  
You choke a little bit but when you turn she is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natasha calls you 'Little bird' at the end there.


	4. This Is War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for battle...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter one this time :) please let me know if I'm doing a respectable job of writing action scenes- they're new to me :)

You crouch behind an armchair. It’s old fashioned- everything in this room is- you would definitely not have expected to find it in Tony Stark’s house. Which is where you are. Stark Mansion. You’d been getting restless in the Tower, you weren’t allowed to leave the top few floors because of the risk that someone might see you. You aren’t part of the team yet- three weeks through your three month stay before they decide if you’ll be the next Avenger, you can’t risk anyone seeing you yet, they’d ask questions that S.H.I.E.L.D. couldn’t cover up.  
You hold your breath. Someone has just entered the long room by the door at the far end. They haven’t noticed you behind the couch, they’re panting slightly- you guess someone is on their tail. Time to make your move. Breathe in slowly. Shift your legs slightly, ready...

You leap up, over the couch- wings beating, giving you extra punch- at Thor, nerf bullets flying but damn, the God has good reflexes. With a battle cry worthy of Asgardians, he flings himself to the side and you miss, but only just. You land and roll, scramble to the nearest armchair and take shelter as his bullets start to hammer the floor where you were.

“I commend you, my friend! It is almost impossible to sneak up on a man such as me!”

You laugh and pop your head up, firing at his face. He’s tilted the antique coffee table up and is crouching somewhat ineffectively behind it. He fires at you again and you feel like you’re in a movie playing a hero or a bad guy.  
You both pop up to take another shot at the same time Tony’s smug face appears at the door. Thor’s back is to him so you yell “DUCK” at Thor and hit Tony square in the reactor.  
“Aw no FAIR!”  
“SUCK IT TONY”  
Jarvis’ voice emanates through the house “Mister Stark has been eliminated.”  
Tony throws his hands up dramatically and disappears, most likely to the lounge room where Steve waits, also eliminated.  
Thor bows to you.  
“Swift lady! You have surely saved me from the mockery of friend Tony.”  
“You’re welcome. Besides it was totally worth the look on his face.”  
“Shall we join forces to defeat our comrades Lady Natasha, the Doctor Banner and Clinton?”  
“You think we can?”  
Natasha and Clint are kinda scary intense whenever you all play games, and Banner can be fiercely competitive.  
Thor’s smile widens slowly.  
“I have a plan.”

***

It isn’t very hard to find Tasha and Clint. They have taken over the stairwell on the second and third floor and are playing the most terrifying game of cat and mouse you’ve ever seen. They jump over railings, slide around corners and generally miss each other completely. As good as they are they know each other too well to be easily defeated. Once you scope it out Thor sneaks away to come back on the second floor, you stay perched above the action. When you see Thor peering at you from under the stair case, you give the signal and you both spring into action. Thor bellows and shoots madly at the pair who up until now have been immersed in a vicious battle of nerf-ness. You step up and start firing- they hadn’t noticed you so you manage to hit Tasha in the arm. She looks up, shocked but cracks into a huge grin when she sees you standing, Valkyrie style, on the railing using your wings to balance. You wink at her and take aim at Clint, who is still distracted by Thor.  
“Miss Romanoff has been eliminated”  
Jarvis’ announcement turns Clint’s head and Thor strikes gold, his bullet whacking Clint right in the cheek.  
The noise has brought Steve and Tony to the action and they stand gasping with laughter at the sidelines. Thor and you cheer and holler your team victory over Jarvis’ “Mister Barton has been eliminated” but it is short lived. Bruce’s bullet hits you in the back of the head, causing you to loose your balance and careen off the railing. Steve looks shocked and you think he genuinely moves to catch you but you swoop down, spiralling for dramatic effect, yelling a half-hearted “Dammit Banner!” before landing and sinking to your knees, making a proper show of dying. Everyone is laughing at your performance so Bruce smugly takes Thor out- he joins you, throwing himself on the stairs in defeat. Steve and Tony have absolutely lost it and are crying with laughter, Tasha grins madly down at you (you ignore the butterflies this causes) and Clint sits giggling at the foot of the stairs. 

It is because you and Thor are lying on the stairs that you aren’t sent flying when the wall smashes in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I leave you on this cliffhanger MUAHAHAHAHA.


	5. Ladies and Gentlemen, May I Introduce..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my lovely friends is drawing art for this!!!!!! I shall link it (probs next week)! I am so happy and thankful because she reads/edits my work and wow yay!
> 
> In other news I had a really fraking weird week, so pls alert me to any brain farts that happened while I wrote this

Rubble, glass and a redhead fly over you with a crashing, rumbling noise. You flip onto your stomach, closer to Thor and spread your wings over the both of you. Pieces of rubble hit them and you cry out and brace yourself. You can hear coughing and voices. It takes a surprising amount of time for the wall to stop collapsing, everything moves like molasses, slow motion destruction. You think it’s safe so you rise slowly, through the dust you see Steve and Tony rise, grasp at each other. You give a shout and Tony calls the suit, Steve yells orders as he sprints to get his shield. You turn back to where the wall was and step delicately through the dust, eyes wide, holding in a cough. Energy runs rampant through you. You can make out shadows entering the building and you quickly get off the ground. Your wings cause the grit to stir and you hope they don’t notice. For a moment everything is quiet as everyone tries to make their senses work overtime. One figure passes below you and you brace yourself and drop onto it, you kick it in the head and it...he goes down with a groan. The dust has mostly settled. Noise starts up again with shouts, repulser blasts and the sound of flesh hitting flesh. You make sure he’s unconscious and scout a look. Tony is in the air, firing down at the figures, there are about fifteen including your guy. Clint is taking one down with hand-to-hand and Natasha has emerged from the mess of brick, she’s coughing and her head is bleeding, but she throws herself at the nearest figure. You whip around to see two approaching you, one with a gun and the other a knife. You launch up at their knees, whacking into them, knocking them off balance, the woman fires a few shots and you wrestle the gun out of her hand, using everything you can remember from your training. _Elbow to the ribs. Twist her arm._ You bring the butt of the gun down onto her head and you feel a hot, twisting pain just below the back of your knee. You turn to see the second guy being knocked out by Steve’s shield, but not before he got his knife into your leg.  
You pale at the sight and pull it out, probably not the wisest move but adrenaline gives you the strength to stand. You fly to the hole in the wall and can see three vans speeding away, almost half way down the drive. The team is alright here, almost half the intruders taken down. You take off after the vans.

 _Tony sees her take off, up and out. He swears and with another blast to a fateful intruder, jets off after her. When he sees the vans he is glad she took initiative- she swoops in and grabs the handles on the back of the last van, opens them up and launches in. It swerves, a man falls out and she flies out just as it crashes off the driveway. He notices her leg is bleeding- actually bleeding a lot._  
Tony speeds up, takes down the second van with a blast to it’s underside which causes it to flip up and catch the edge of the final van. She calls to him, he grabs her arm and flings her onto the bonnet of the final van. They’re now on the main road, a few cars swerve and screech to a halt. Tony shoots at the windscreen, she uses her elbow to smash the rest of it and hurls herself at the driver. Tony aims at the wheels and they burst, causing the car to skid to a rough and jerky halt.  
He lands next to the car. The driver is unconscious and She looks pale, a bit shaky on her leg but she offers Tony a grin laced with the excitement and adrenaline of a fight.  
“Well, doll, we should get you home. We need to deal with that leg. Cap’ll be worried sick.”  
She laughs. “Yes dad _, alright”_  
“And, ah, I guess you just went public.”  
She pales even further and looks around. Cars are parked haphazardly around the action and a crowd of people gawk at the winged girl.

***

Steve _is_ worried. He catches you after the medic team goes away/is “banished” from Tony’s _“humble abode. Now go play with the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D.”_  
“I thought you handled yourself well back there. It’s tough being thrown into an emergency like that. I’m... proud.”  
You blink. Captain America (and more importantly Steve Rogers) just told you he is proud of you. Not _was_ proud. _Is_ proud.  
“Although in an ideal situation you wouldn’t have rushed off like that. By the way, Fury want to talk to us.”  
Crap.

***

You and the Avengers sit around a conference table at S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury stands with an impressive silence, his eye takes in the group. He stops at you. You swallow.  
“What the hell am I supposed to do when my _secret_ demands on being front page news?”  
Agent Hill helpfully throws a copy of the paper onto the table. The headline reads _Angels Among Us?!_ The photo is blurry, clearly taken on a bystander’s phone. It shows you in action, on the bonnet of the van. You’d elbowed the windscreen in, jerked your elbow back and punched a hand in to grab the driver. The picture makes it look like you’re punching in the windscreen. Your hair is whipping around your face and your wings are spread just slightly for balance, it’s very dramatic and if Fury wasn’t eyeballing you you’d probably laugh.  
Clint, however, is not currently being subjected to the stare of doom from Fury so he does laugh, slaps the table and grabs the paper. He flicks it open and reads some of it out.  
“Hey- _‘Although Stark seemed friendly with this being, how can we be sure...’_ Oh, it just goes on to attack Tony here... blah, blah... Ah! _‘We need answers. Is it human? Is it here to protect us? Is it one of us?’_...”  
Fury stares.  
“Well that’s a bit rude. Calling our newest Avenger an ‘it’” Natasha pipes up.  
You sit up so fast you almost catapult out of your chair. Fury sighs and rubs his brow in an exasperated fashion. With wide eyes you search the rest of the team.  
Steve gives a little smile. “With all due respect sir, she’s a valuable asset to the team. She trains well, gets along with us and I know you wanted three months of initiation but-”  
“Yeah, Spangles is right, we don’t need three months-”  
“I personally would be honoured to continue to battle alongside our winged sister-”  
“She’s certainly an excellent addition-”  
Natasha speaks over Bruce. “I think we all agree that we would be a better team with some _‘divine intervention’_ as the paper so helpfully phrases it. Sir?”  
Fury sighs. He turns to glare at Hill, who just raises an eyebrow.  
Another long-suffering sigh. “Welcome to the Avengers. Good luck, fucker.”  
Relief courses through you. You feel safe with these people and you actually feel like they’re your friends now. You laugh, breathless as Steve and Thor cheer, Tony punches the air and Banner and Clint grin widely. Natasha smirks and her leg presses up against yours under the table and jostles you.  
You blink back hot tears of relief. You belong.  
They pretend they don’t see.  
The meeting goes on.  
Tony insists he will not let the fools at S.H.I.E.L.D. design your costume.  
They argue about your code name and press conferences and debuts.  
Natasha’s leg never once leaves yours.


	6. Ladies and Gentlemen, May I Introduce..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This week has been crazy. My brain has melted and sits staring dolefully at me from the floor.

Coulson, Steve and Tony hold a press conference at which you aren't present, you watch it with the rest of the team live from Stark Tower, and you praise every higher being that Tony's on your side. He keeps the conversation flowing, presents a really good profile on you as both friend and teammate, and detours smoothly away from any negativity (the damage you helped cause to the road/citizens cars). He also represents Stark Industries and their willingness to aid the public and Avengers alike. Coulson represents S.H.I.E.L.D. in his usual classy, cool and completely assured way. Steve gives a beautiful minute speech about how you’re professional, incredibly talented and “One of the best gal’s around” which makes everyone swoon a little bit.

After that there are interviews. Pepper (praise the stars above for that woman) organizes them with reputable magazines and papers. The news has taken the ‘Angel’ bit and run with it, although you’d probably prefer something a bit more modest. Mainly it’s the same questions. Once people start to comprehend you’re “just a normal girl... With wings” (Tony says that’s gonna be your catchphrase if you don’t stop saying it) the interviews turn to more natural questions. Life before the Avengers? S.H.I.E.L.D. provided you with a handy back story in case you didn’t want to mention terrorists. They also gave you a fake middle and last name so you’ve kept some semblance of privacy. You’re now Miss Sperling which is German for ‘sparrow’ You’d have thought it’d be something more creative.  
There is always an Avenger hanging close by during these interviews, generally Tony. He knows so well how to command the situation and you’re eternally grateful.  
There are photo shoots, and planned outings so people get used to seeing you ‘chilling’ with Bruce, Clint or Tash- they’re the most ‘mysterious’ to the public, if they see you bonding they’ll _hopefully_ take you on more.  
There is also your debut.  
It’s a ball.

***

Tony prepares you for tonight as Pepper wrangles your hair and makeup. He explains that tonight _we want to present a united front_. He says the dress you'll be wearing is oh so vaguely reminiscent of your costume (which you don’t have yet) and so is everyone else's. He says that way the public will see a cohesiveness and possibly make them more accepting of a new hero. That's why you can't help but wonder when they insist you dress in a pale, almost champagne tinted blue dress. It's floor length, cinched at the waist and flows naturally from the hips. It has a straight neckline, not showing off too much cleavage which you are grateful for but of course it has a low-ish back to allow space for your wings. Thankfully not too low and with makeup Pepper manages to cover the colored scars. Bruce wears a deep purple dress shirt, Clint a charcoal suit with a deep violet handkerchief, Steve walks in with a simple blue and white tie, Tony a blazing red shirt and black tie. Interestingly, he wears a royal blue kerchief while Steve wears gold. You wonder if _they_ are presenting a _united front_ for any particular reason. Thor wears his armor as it is customary for Asgardians to attend joyous celebrations in battle regalia.  
And Natasha. Oh, Natasha. Who knew a black floor length gown could be so devastating. It has a long 'v' shaped open back and she looks... Her skin is smooth and pale, the slightest shadows along her collar bones, her spine, her shoulder blades. Her hair is swept to the side with a simple diamond pin. She looks at you and drags her eyes up and down your body, when she reaches your eyes she...she _dares_ to bite her lip, bashful. You can tell she's an assassin because it's she's killing you and- and it's _not fair._

After mingling a bit and by mingle it's really _smalltalk and fake smiling and politely ignoring the fact that no one is actually looking at your eyes, rather openly gawking at your wings_ Clint saves you with a drink and pulls you away to see how you're doing. He gives advice on dealing with rude people and then takes you for a spin on the dance floor.  
It's fun, he manages to pull genuine smiles and laughter from you with his easy banter. Other dancers do give you a bit of space because of your wings but Clint just takes that opportunity to mutter disgraceful and hilarious things about them.  
You're surprised by a tap on the shoulder and turn to see Natasha up close and beautiful. She smiles and extends a hand but as you step aside to let her dance with Clint she rolls her eyes and grabs your waist. With a little gasp you let yourself be pulled close, her arm wraps around your waist and she takes your other hand.  
She pulls you into a graceful waltz and steers you around the room. She manages to actually make you look like you know what you're doing.  
"Having fun?"  
"What are you-"  
"I'm presenting a united front. Also I'm a much better dancer than Clint."  
You laugh and flush because she's right there and holding you and smells good and her skin is cool but in a refreshing way and she's _looking at you._  
"That's a good look on you."  
"Uh." _Intelligent._ "Thanks? I mean you look just...Wow. Yeah."  
She laughs. "You know what also looks good? Having fun. Relax a little, spread your wings and learn to fly немного птица" And with that she spins you out so you think _yeah, to hell with it_ and spread your wings as a little flourish. People notice the movement and more eyes are drawn to the both of you, but you don't care. You laugh and she laughs and you dance, a little embellished now, you feel as if you could fly. Metaphorically.  
She leans in close, her hair tickles your cheek and whispers  
"By the way, you look terrible." Your heart sinks "I have half a mind to rip that dress right off you." Your heart skips a beat and thuds madly, you falter and trip but she turns it into a dip, lowering you gently and drawing you back up with a twirl.  
"Was that flirting?"  
"Maybe."  
"It was terrible."  
"Mm." She muses. She brushes her nose along your neck, up to just behind your jaw, making you shiver. "But you liked it." She sing songs, winks and hands you over to a bemused Banner.


	7. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW IT"S LATE I"M SORRY!!!!
> 
> ALSO: I am going away in a few days and I shall be away for two weeks so no updates! I'm sorry but I don't have time whilst travelling :/
> 
> I've tried not to leave it on a cliffhanger :)

The next morning you blearily make your way down to the kitchen. You possibly did not adequately measure the amount of champagne you drunk last night to get you through the odious conversation. You wouldn’t classify this as a hangover, your head hurts a little and you’re tired, but you weren’t overly drunk or embarrassing last night so it’s ok.   
Natasha is sitting cross-legged on the kitchen island, clutching a tea. She is glaring at Bruce and you swear you heard her hiss. Bruce looks up at you with wide eyes and says  
“I swear I just asked if there was any more tea!”  
You can’t help but laugh, Bruce backs away and shoots you a smile. He sits at the table with some pancakes. Tash looks adorable, she’s all fuzzy and just woken up. She possibly isn’t fully awake yet and might apologise later, although attempting an attack on Tash’s tea might be an offence that can’t be forgiven.  
You take a few Banner-made pancakes and turn back to her bench top.  
“Tash?”  
She squints at you.  
“Are you alive yet?”  
She sips her tea and curls up to lie on her side, foetal position, staring at you sideways.  
“Do you want some of Bruce’s special pancakes?”  
She nods slowly.  
“You might want to say sorry for hissing then.”  
She glares.  
You sigh and put the plate down across from her, take another plate for yourself and sit at the table. Steve shambles in and moves to take Natasha’s plate but he receives another hiss so quickly moves on. After a few minutes Natasha gets up and slides off the bench, takes her plate and comes to the table. She drops a kiss on top of Bruce’s head and sits next to you.  
The rest of the team shuffles in and soon Tony bounces up presumably from his lab looking very much like a person who has not slept and very much does not care. He’s holding his tablet and doesn’t even get coffee before sitting right across from you, bouncing his knees and looking wild in the eyes. Clearly he has something to show the team.  
Obviously everyone acts very pointedly like they haven’t noticed until he nearly explodes. He lasts about 30 seconds before it all comes out in a breath and you miss most of it  
“OksoImadeyouasuitdesigndoyouwannaseeit?”  
“Pardon?”  
“I stayed up and finished designs for you costume!” He pushes the tablet over and flicks it to life. He pulls up and a hologram floats in front of you.  
It’s... Awesome.

The costume has four main components. The first is a deep charcoal kevlar fiber bodice which has a sweetheart neckline. From the neckline lightweight chain mail (Tony says it’s some special metal that ‘feels like air’) comes up to your neck. The hologram spins and you see that a metal plate which looks like a flower will attach to cover the base of your wings. It only covers the join and base so you still have total movement.  
The pants are the same material as the bodice, again charcoal. They have a pale blue streak on the outside of each leg. Knee length boots are simple but have a small wing pattern pressed into the heels.   
It’s perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my love you crazy people who read this! I'll be back soon <3


	8. First Battle's a Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are called into your first fight as an Avenger...

The alarm rips you back into the moment. You freeze in your chair, eyes wide, searching the lounge room for something to tell you what to do. Cold washes down your body, your palms sweat. You have no idea what to do, this is the alarm signifying a battle, and it’s the first time you’ve been called to fight. Steve looks up, tosses his black book onto the table. When you make no move, he explains;  
“You should go get dressed, we’ve got stuff to avenge.”  
That causes you to spring up. As you pull on your costume Jarvis briefs you on the attack. Apparently some magic, shadow creatures are attacking the Brooklyn Bridge and this is your life.  
As you emerge from your room Thor joins you from across the hall. He nods and you both run upstairs to find the team assembled in the Quinjet piloted by Natasha and Clint on the landing pad. When you and Thor have taken your seats they take off. Next to you, Tony gives you another debriefing as he hands out comms.  
“Fury and Agent Hill will be meeting us there, along with a few backup agents and a medic team. If you need anything specific, just speak, we have a special channel so you’ll be able to hear the rest of the team at all times. Don’t use real names, keep it professional when in battle. The killer twins over there like to keep things pretty private and Cap gets his panties on a twist even though he has no secret identity.”  
Cap chooses to ignore this and Natasha announces we’ll be arriving shortly so she opens the jet and you and Tony fly out and speed to the scene as they land the jet.

Shadows. They whizz around the bridge, ripping matal off cars, catching civillian’s feet when they try to run. Tony lands and starts firing at the apparently cognizant shades as you try to spot where all this is coming from, or, the assumed mad magician who created this. You swoop around and see a car half enveloped in the dark shapes, a family of three are looking justifiably terrified so you land and start trying to pry open the door.   
Apparently, this makes the shadows angry. They start ... compressing the car, metal crunching and squealing as it bends out of shape. You give up on the handle and They start attacking you as turn to find something to break the door with. It’s like someone is hitting you with blasts of wind whenever one attacks you. They can’t fight very well, but it’s hard to land a hit on them because it’s kind of hard to see them, but when you do manage to elbow one in it’s...entity, it feels like your arm in moving through molasses. You see Cap hurling his shield at you so you duck and it smacks into the handle, effectively breaking it. You lever the door open and as the family spills out and runs for it you hurl the shield in Cap’s general direction and duck back into the fray, shadows buffeting you about.

They make everyone angry.   
Thor isn’t having much luck bashing them with his hammer, Cap’s shield just slices through them and Iron Man’s blasts do the same. Hulk is having fun destroying the bridge, the cars and some of the shadows.  
Finally, _finally, FINALLY_ out of the corner of your eye, you see the blurred figure of a man behind the remains of a Hulk-Smashed car. When you look directly at him, you can’t see him, it’s like he’s just imaginary. He has the mad-scientist look and more importantly is wearing a ring that glows the same violet hue as the shadows. Before giving it much thought, you lauch yourself, sweaty, bruised and pissed at this guy.  
He shrieks as you collide with him, sending the both of you hurtling off the bridge. You grab at his hands and manage to pull the ring off him as you both hit the water.  
It hurts. The water slams into you, sparking and smarting any bare skin, the air leaving your lungs in a rush. You pull in a gasp but salt burns your throat and lungs. You remember the millions of ways you were tortured with water. You try to swing your wings around, to propell yourself up to the surface but you can’t see it and your soaked feathers turn heavy, it drains you to swish them around. You panic, your lungs scream at you, your eyes pray to see the surface and your limbs flail and kick.

_She catapaults off the bridge, clawing at a man no one had seen before. A few seconds later as they hit the water, the shadows disperse, fading away into the sun. The Avengers cheer in an exhausted manner, and Hulk looks disappointed that he can’t smash anymore._  
They all make their ways to the side of the bridge, peering down into the water. White, fizzy bubbles swirl and suddenly the man emerges, gasping. Stark flies down and grabs him, coming and setting him on the bridge so a baby agent can handcuff him.  
The water still swirls, and they can’t see her figure.  
“She’s not coming up!”  
Clint grabs at Natasha’s arm and Tony plunges into the foamy brine a second time. Too many seconds, an eternity later he appears, holding her in his arms and checking if she’s conscious.  
Stark dumps them onto the bridge and Natasha shoves him out of the way. She swipes the hair off her face and cups her cheeks, spurting out a string of Russian. Natasha starts shaking her shoulders, getting louder. Clint wrenches her off and speaks to her in Russian while Steve kneels, opens her mouth and, lowering his head, begins CPR. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BACK BABY. I went on holidays and I SURVIVED. And as an apology for not posting in ages, I'm posting one now, and I might post two more chapters this week!


	9. Kiss Me Quick

Swallowing salt water sucks, but vomiting it back up sucks worse.  
Especially as you jolt conscious and spit it into Captain America’s face/mouth.

He jerks away, no doubt disgusted. You roll onto your stomach and heave more salt water out of your body. Your head half rests on your forearm and you watch the water seep across the road, you feel it wetting your forehead and hair but you concerntrate on that feeling because you think you might pass out and land in it more if you don’t focus.  
You retch then gasp, the air rattles into you, you choke and cough. For ever and a day you repeat this cycle until the cough stops turning into more spewing. You collapse and breathe, your head still on your arm. Your face is wet, your hair rests in spit and water and vomit. You close your eyes and roll onto your back.

“How’zat for a kiss, Cap?” You rasp and pat his knee clumsily, keeping your eyes decidedly shut.

_Clint grabs Natasha and pulls her away, as Cap starts CPR he talks to her in Russian._  
 _"Natasha! Stop. Let him do this. He’s helping."_  
 _"Let--you foul- let go!"_  
 _"Natasha I am not letting go of you until she wakes up."_  
 _"What if- Clint I need-"_  
 _"No. I’m here. You’re in too deep, I need you to breathe."_  
 _She stills._  
 _“I’m what?”_  
 _Tony shoots her a concerned look, then focuses on Steve and the girl. Clint speaks again._  
 _"You’re in too deep."_  
 _Natasha hasn’t taken her eyes off her friend this whole time, but she turns now to stare at Clint, eyes wide. She opens her mouth to reply but the girl jerks back into consciousness and the focus of the Avengers sharpens intensely onto her. She jerks and vomits, the force of the movement causing her to sit up slightly, clashing her mouth with Steve’s. He reels back and spits, gagging slightly but keeping his eyes on her as she rolls onto her stomach and throws up more salt water._  
Hulk huffs and snorts. He didn’t like seeing birdy girl gone. As he watches birdy girl learn how to breathe again, his form shrinks back down to reveal Banner praying she’s ok.  
 _All tension leaves Thor’s body. He sighs and blinks, like he was frozen and just remembered how to move again. He doesn’t know what to do with himself so he stands and waits for his sister in arms to collect herself._  
 _Tony says ‘OhmygodOKshe’sOK.’ and sits where he is, the suit whirring and sighing quietly. He reaches out to touch Steve’s shoulder and he leans into it._  
 _Clint very slowly loosens his grip on Natasha. He steps away from her quietly and keeps his expression relatively controlled as his eyes flick from Natasha to the girl._  
 _Natasha’s hands shake. Her whole body feels brittle, like she’s glass and is going to shatter very soon. She hears Clint’s words “You’re in too deep” and she stares at this_ _beautiful girl on the ground. Until now it had been careless flirting, it had been easy to brush under the rug. She is angry. Why did you just jump you idiot! She almost_ lost this _careful, wonderful little bird and she didn’t even know how much it would have killed her. ‘Love is for children’ she tells herself. It doesn’t help.  
_ _Natasha gasps and wipes the stupid tears off her cheeks._

***

“Again, seriously sorry I threw up in your mouth.” You mumble as Steve brings more popcorn over to the couch. He chuckles and settles back in between you and Tony. Everyone is in classic ‘Avengers Movie Marathon’ postition- You, Thor, Steve and Tony all stuffed onto the couch, Clint cross-legged on top of the couch and Nat and Bruce on the floor. Normally everyone spreads and sprawls everywhere but tonight everyone’s keeping close quarters. You sit up, with your legs lying over the guys and they all have an arm or hand casually resting on you. Clint sits up near your head an occasionally you feel a knee or hand touch your hair lightly. Natasha and Bruce both sit on the floor as always, but their heads rest back on your leg.  
You’re glad for the comfort.  
“Well, it wasn’t the best but I’m glad you’re alright.”  
“You do have very nice lips though, do you use balm?”  
He chuckles again and you think you hear Tony squeak a little bit. The others join in.  
“You remember that time we kissed, Steve?” Natasha asks innocently. Tony’s hand on your leg flinches. Your heart drops away...Steve? Natasha and Steve? Maybe it was just a mission. You hope it was just a mission but Steve is blushing an awful lot.  
“Damn, you’ve got game, Cap! Any other smooches you wanna share?” Clint waggles his eyebrows.  
“Well, ah- I don’t suppose- Thor, do you remember my birthday last year?” He mumbles.  
A look of fondness comes over Thor’s face, then it is quickly replaced with confusion.  
“Tell me, we shared a kiss, Steven?”  
Steve stammers out the story of his last birthday party, at which Thor happened to be roaringly drunk and decided that “A kiss between friends and warriors was a most noble thing!”  
Then the movie is forgotten as everyone shares embarrassing drunken escapades until you start to doze off.  
After a while you move to get up. As soon as you do, Natasha is by your side and helping you.  
“Oh, ah, thanks but I’m really feeling much better Tash.” Normally you’d jump at the chance to walk with her, lean on her, have her tuck you into bed, but... After the little clue about Steve you don’t really feel like spending quality time with your massive crush.  
She raises an eyebrow. “No you’re not. It only happened a few hours ago.” You say goodnight to the others and walk out of the room with her towing you along.  
“Yeah but- I mean I’m tired but I can walk to bed.”  
You don’t want to inconvenience her and you feel a little silly, having to be escorted to bed.  
“I don’t care.”  
“Tash really-”  
“No.”  
You enter the elevator but she presses her floor’s number instead of yours.  
“Tash where are we going?”  
“I want to keep you under surveillance. You had a minor concussion from hitting the water and I don’t want you alone tonight.”  
Oh god. You can’t share a room with her. You must have been an evil child for the universe to be punishing you like this.  
“Uh, Tash really, you don’t need to inconvenience yourself.”  
“I’m not.” Her answer is short, clipped.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I- nothing.”  
“Natasha, tell me.” You’re almost at her floor and she doesn’t answer you until you’re both out of the elevator.  
She starts quietly. “I just need to know... I mean-” She huffs and starts speaking louder. “I just care, OK? Why the _hell_ would you do that? You just jumped in without even thinking!”  
She looks angry. You’re tired, you’ve upset her and you have to share a room with her after just finding out there is no chance for you and her and Steve had a thing. You can’t help but hurt.  
“Tash I stopped the fight, I had to. We were getting nowhere, what would you have preferred me to do?”  
“Not try to kill yourself!”  
“I wasn’t-”  
“God, do you even know what it was like? I- we just STOOD there while you-”  
“Why are you so mad? Why do you care so much!”  
She slams you into the wall, your head spins with pain and she pins your arms over your head and presses you into the wall with her body.  
“Why do I care?” she hisses. You could maybe push off the wall with your wings, but you don’t really want to, and you hate yourself for it. Her face is close, you can see the flecks in her eyes, each individual eyelash. You look away, you hate yourself.  
“Yeah.” Eloquent.  
“Why do I _care?_ ”  
She keeps her grasp on your wrists with one hand, and with the other she holds your chin, forces you to look at her and suddenly her lips are smashed against yours.  
For a second it’s rough, then her lips soften as she melts into your body. Her hand wraps around the back of your neck and for a glorious eternity you feel her, warm and pressed against you, hands sliding down your side- and then she steps back and walks away.


	10. Perhaps the World is Fine Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR WAITING IM SO SORRY OH GOD

You blink. You can feel her on your lips but suddenly she’s walking back towards the elevator so you run and grab her wrist, spinning her and now it’s your turn to slam her into the wall. You crowd her with your wings, creating a curtain around her. Both hands pin her wrists at her shoulders.  
“ _What the hell was that?_ ” You hiss, and before she can do anything you kiss her. You kiss her because you’re so _mad_ and you _need to kiss her_. You open her up and slide your tongue into her mouth, you’re being pushy but you _want_. She reciprocates and kisses back fiercely, freeing her hands and grabbing at your hair, your waist. She pulls you tighter against her, like she wants you under her skin so you shove your leg between hers and she gasps, breaking the kiss for a second. Her lips are wet and her cheeks flushed, she yanks your hair and kisses you again. Your hands slide up her sides, one rests on her hip and one teases the hem of her shirt. She grinds down on your leg and whimpers into your mouth. She grinds down harder, grabbing at your arms and making delicious noises which you catch greedily.

She pushes off the wall and forces you down the hall, backwards. Her lips move down your jaw and she slides her tongue down your neck, hot and wet.  
By the time you enter her room you’re both panting, she kicks the door closed and frantically shoves you onto the bed.  
Her hands are everywhere, she runs them up your sides, down your arms, caresses your thighs as you yank unceremoniously at her clothes. Her top joins yours on the floor and you pull her up flush with your body and kiss her again. Her skin is soft and glows pale in the light from her lamp and you cast shadows on the opposite wall as you move against each other.  
Slowly, the rest of your clothes land on the floor, mingling with hers and she slides down your body, kissing and sucking at your tender skin. Her head dips lower and she flicks out her tongue to taste you, wet, wanting her.  
Her hair is soft against the inside of your thighs, curls tousle onto your skin as she does things so deliciously bad to you. She works you, her fingers slip inside you and curl while her relentless mouth is warm and so damn good. She plays you like an instrument, pulling and plucking places inside you that you didn't even know could feel that way. She guides you through arched backs, stuttered prayers of her name and soft gasps which sound so tender in the room until you can’t take any more. You cry out as she works you through the heat, the sudden surge and waves of pleasure that follow.  
You yank her up for a sloppy kiss and you can taste yourself so you languidly chase that taste all through her mouth, mapping out her teeth and tongue, her blushed lips. Slowly you nudge your leg between hers and in a few seconds she is rolling her hips against you, creating a slow, deadly friction.  
You sit up without breaking the kiss and she never stops her movements, now fully straddling your thigh as you kneel. You slip one hand down and she gasps, you circle her clit gently, not enough pressure to give her what she wants but enough to make her start grinding up more, trying to force your hand to give her more. You push her onto her back but stay kneeling, your other hand joins the first - ever so lightly massaging her inner thigh.  
Her breath hitches as you slip one finger into her, she makes a frustrated little noise that you might even call cute.  
“Give me more”  
You shake your head and place a totally innocent smile on your face, you add a little pressure to the finger circling her clit.  
She gasps “Oh- come on baby I can take more.”  
You add another finger and start sliding in and out, making your fingers stroke up inside her and she bites that gloriously plump bottom lip, she starts fucking up onto your hand, forcing the pace a little.  
She looks so gorgeous spread out for you. Her pale cheeks are flushed and a sheen of sweat covers her body. Red curls flare out like a halo and she glows with ecstacy on the black sheets. You give her what she wants, adding a finger and making sure you hit that spot every slow stroke, you rub her clit properly now and she starts to unravel beneath you. Her breath comes quicker and her hip movements more jagged, losing the precision of before as she gives in to need and pleasure. You take charge as she teeters on the edge and finally comes, arching her back and gasping your name like it’s the only word she knows.

You spend most of the night curled around each other, tangled in sheets. You talk, and kiss, and make each other gasp and moan, eventually drifting to sleep in the early hours of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to do a second part to this fic, which is a direct follow on, I just wasn't sure if people necessarily want that- they can stop reading here if they want :)


End file.
